goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sacred World of the Kais
Rendezvous Bear I'm just saying, I expected you to be ta- Vegeta DON'T even SAY it. Lau the G: '*Flies in* Hey Bear, I see you made a friend already. Anyway where are Old Kai and Kibito Kai? 'Vegeta That friend you mentioned? Bear Yeah. Well, they're somewhere around, planet's pretty big so Instant Transmission's the best way to get around. Lau the G: 'UGH I need them like now! They're probably the only ones that can help me separate from Wrath! I can barely hold him in! He's pissed off after being killed by Jack! 'Bear Well, hand on my shoulder. I'll find 'em pretty quick. Vegeta Might as well go with you, me and Kakarot need to train and he's usually around the Kais. -puts a hand on Bear's shoulder- Lau the G: '*Puts hand on Bear's other shoulder* 'Bear -ITs to Kibito Kai- Goku Hey, Vegeta! Who are these guys? Lau the G: 'Oh my gosh... Is that...? GOKU!? *Runs to him and shakes hand* You're a hero on Earth! *Eyes sparkle* 'Vegeta Hey! I'm a hero, too! Bear Goddamnit.... Goku Really? I though Hercule took credit for all of that. Oh, well. Nice to meet you! -looks at Bear- Huh...You're a Saiyan, too? Bear Yeah. Vegeta Who stole me technique... Bear It's not that big a deal. I did kinda have to kill myself to use it... Lau the G: 'Hey I know it too. Hello Old Kai and Kibito Kai. I need your help. I sorta have a different personality and I want us to split. Can you guys help me with that? 'Kai Hm...This'll take a few hours. I suggest you make yourself confortable. Lau the G: '*Sits down* I won't rush you. Take as much time as you need. *In mind* '''Wrath: '''So you want us to separate then fuse huh? Well, making us separate will be your doom. Once I'm on my own, there's no stopping me. >:D '''Lau the G: '*Grins* We'll see. I'll defeat you and force you. Besides you said you agreed with it. 'Wrath: '''I'm complicated, you should know me better than anyone else. Well let's see what I do once I'm free. *In reality* '''Lau the G: '''I want to fuse using the Potara Earrings. I'm well aware of its inability to un-fuse. I'll go through it. Besides, we have the exact same strength and we're like 2 branches from the same tree. It might come out alright. 'Kai Hmm...Yes, yes... -sits in front of Lau- Several hours pass. Bear's gone to train with Goku and Vegeta. Kai -asleep- zzzZZZzzz Lau the G: '*Meditating all this time then gets up* *Thoughts: Grrr, what is he doing? Ugh I heard he's well known for procrastinating and sleeping on the job. This will be a loooooooooooong day.* ''Lau's back begins to expand, beofre it fissure into a new body, completely identical to his, containing Wrath. '' '''Wrath: '''I'm free? I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Lau the G: '*Steps in front of Wrath* Not so fast buddy. 'Wrath: '*Has own sword and pulls it out* Who's gonna make me? You? I get stronger with rage, you can't beat me! 'Lau the G: '*Pulls out own sword* I guess I'll have to ''make you fuse with me. Kai zzZZzz Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken and rushes towards Wrath* '''Wrath: '*Does the same and gets into hand-to-hand combat with Lau* 'Lau the G: '*Scratched by Wrath and pushed back* *Thoughts: He fights so wild, he's so unpredictable. So this is what Wrath is like when he's using his full power. I must go all out.* *Fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Wrath: '*Counters with own Big Bang Attack and they make an explosion* GRR! *Flies through the smoke and punches Lau* 'Lau the G: '*Punched then counters with a kick flip* 'Wrath: '*Kicked then flies in the air* Alright time to die!!! *Fires a Tri-Beam that makes an explosion, waking Old Kai up* 'Lau the G: '*Covered in a few bruses* HAAAAAAAAAA *Charges towards Wrath and hits him with a combo of punches and kicks then hits him with a sledge-hammer blow* 'Wrath: '''AAAH! *Is sent rushing towards the ground and crashes* 'Kai -wakes up- ... -grabs Lau and Wrath, then uses Instantanious Movement to teleports to Goku, Vegeta, and Bear- Bear Lau? Is that Wrath?! -gets hit by a Final Flash, then thrown into a mountain by Goku- Lau the G: 'Yes, yes it is. KIBITO KAI! I NEED YOUR EARRINGS LIKE NOW! WE HAVE TO PUT ONE ON WRATH! '''Wrath: '''The only thing that will be put on me is your blood after I spread it across the land! *Throws slashes* '''Lau the G: '*Stumbling while dodging* Dammit. '''Vegeta -teleports behind Wrath in SSJ, then slams him into the ground- Why would you want to fuse with a piece of garbage like this? Kai -throws the earrings at Lau- Alright! Wrath: '*Turns around on the floor* Ah Vegeta. Hello. Are you familiar with this technique? *Fires Final Crash in Vegeta's face* '''Lau the G: '*Catches earring and puts it on right ear* WRATH YOU ARE PUTTING THIS ON YOUR LEFT EAR WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! 'Wrath: '''MAKE ME! *Grabs Lau, throws him in the air then blasts him far* 'Vegeta WHY DOES EVERYBODY STEAL MY TECHNIQUES?! -uses a full nelson on Wrath- If you're going to fuse with him, do it now! Wrath: '*Tries to get free* GAAAAH *Moving around and keeps hitting Vegeta with elbow but he doesn't let go* '''Lau the G: '*Quickly gets up and grabs Wrath's left ear* QUIT MOVING! 'Wrath: '''GAAAAAAH '''Lau the G: '*Puts earring on Wrath* ''The two' fly at each-other, before colliding and fusing. Wrath: 'GAAAAAAAAAAA '''Lau the G: '''Whoa! *Combines with Wrath* ''The product is a person with a little bit of a shaggy afro, teeth a little pointy, muscular, with white iris and black pupils 'Lau the G: '''Wow I feel a thousand times stronger. My voice is different and I feel different, even my personality is different. This is a perfect product of us! Wow! 'and Goku -teleports over to Lau- Bear Huh, looks like we don't need to worry about you keeping up anymore. Goku Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level? Vegeta ...Kakarot, it's been over fifty years since I've even worn a scouter, and even if I had one it would explode when it's not even at a million. Besides, we can sense Ki. Goku Ah, relax Vegeta! It was just a joke. Vegeta Well, excuse me if I take offense to you making fun of our heritage! Goku Of a creepy space emporer blowing up our planet...? Lau the G: 'No need to call me anything just because I'm fused. You can still call me Lau. *Stretches a bit* ugh I need to get used to this body. Someone blast me with a simple ki blast. It'll help me get used to it. 'Kai -fires a Ki blast- Lau the G: '*Blows smoke away with hand* Thanks. *Uses Kaio-Ken* Wow even this feels so powerful. FUSION IS AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'Bear Want to see Super Saiyan Three? Lau the G: 'Wow you achieved it already? I heard Goku shook Earth with that, so NO, not now. *Powers down* 'Bear I can only hold it for a few seconds, even here in Otherworld. It's like a muscle, the more I use it, the easier it is and the longer I can use it. That's why I'm staying awhile. Lau the G: 'Yeah I think I'll stay here awhile, get used to this Fusion and get more training under my belt. John: *communicating with Lau telepathically* YOU BETTER GET THE HELL BACK HERE! 'Kai As long as you're training here, you might as well have these. -uses magic materialization to make a Gi, gloves, and shoes for Lau- Lau the G: '*To Old Kai* Thanks *To John* Hey John. This is Lau, I know I sound a bit different. Wrath and Lau separated then fused to make me. You can still call me Lau, though. I plan on staying here a while, so I can train. So if you plan on wishing me back so soon, don't. But I promise, as soon as I get back we will work on that song alright? *Grins* John: *to lau* Hurry up everything is going wrong No has seen Aphida in weeks Cuco is in a depression Jack and Gang keep arguing, It is getting out of hand 'Bear We'll be back as soon as we can, John. I've found out something from Old Kai, though. We have new enemies coming, not for a few months, though. You can handle the first, but the others....I'll be no help unless I can hold Super Saiyan Three for a practical time. '''Lau the G: '''Yeah. I wanna be useful and I won't if I don't work at it. Let us use the time we need to train. Tell everyone we're fine, we're okay. John: If I can find them... We spread out a week ago in case anyone came I have to check on Aphida and see if she is at you house Bear if she is she does not answer -Florence and Marik fly in- Florence: and that is one of good things about being dead, we're not in pain anymore Marik: You didn't have to say it in full explanation.